<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss List: Cell Mates by Shnuggletea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429751">Kiss List: Cell Mates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnuggletea/pseuds/Shnuggletea'>Shnuggletea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiss List [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluffy, a day in the life, cell mates, kiss list</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnuggletea/pseuds/Shnuggletea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life from Cell Mates. Kiss order was; heated kisses: Breath huffing into mouths, angrily or passionately. Hands grabbing at clothing and pulling each other closer.<br/>-moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed<br/>kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s<br/>-one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other<br/>-when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more<br/>-kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing<br/>At a party<br/>Lust</p><p>Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango hit up a college party in search of some bad demons for Kagome to practice her Miko skills on. But when there are no demons and Kagome decides to party instead Inuyasha decides he's had enough of denying his feelings. Cell Mates universe/day in the life.<br/>For my 2021 Valentine's Day Kiss Wish List!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiss List [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss List: Cell Mates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They looked ridiculous; wandering around the streets of some college neighborhood while looking for a fight. “Are we sure about this?”</p><p>Kagome was fidgeting: nervous. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her but that wasn’t what she needed right now. If it were up to Inuyasha, they’d be in another country by now. But Kagome felt responsible for so many things that weren’t her fault. Not by a long shot.</p><p>Most of it was Naraku’s fault. Goddamn bastard wouldn’t leave his Mate alone. And now, with the threat of death by Demon Squad or Naraku, Kagome felt all the more pressure to tap into her Miko powers. With it being the last thing she truly wanted, it was the one thing he truly wanted to protect her from.</p><p>“Yes. This is how we caught many demons back in the day.” Miroku answered, looming back at him.</p><p>Inuyasha glared back. “Speak for yourself, pervert.”</p><p>Miroku had hit up the college parties, sure, and had some success. But Inuyasha never went with him on these raids as they mostly ended with Miroku trying to get laid.</p><p>“Here we go. I knew we’d find one.” Sango cheered, pulling Kagome inside.</p><p>Inuyasha had no choice but to follow. The house was packed and he lost the others quickly. He was lost. So fucking lost and all these people around him wasn’t helping. It was a small house with a few rooms and yet (with it so full of people) Inuyasha had lost his Mate somewhere in this crowd.</p><p>A house party on the edge of a city was fine picking for a demon. Everyone would be too drunk to notice or remember making it easy to get a meal. That’s how it was before Inuyasha was stuck in a cell. He doubted that any of the demons (now free) would be here. And he was right; the only demon dumb enough to be here was him.</p><p>Sango and Miroku had insisted that Kagome check the place out. Mainly to test her powers and demon seeking abilities. No matter how many times Inuyasha told her it was unnecessary. The cops would find the demons and handle them and he could sniff out any that got too close to her.</p><p>But Kagome.</p><p>His sweet little mate was a Miko and that meant saving lives. Even demon ones. Inuyasha was pretty sure that had more to do with her path as a doctor than anything else.</p><p>Miroku and Sango were around here somewhere and yet he was surrounded by strange faces and even stranger smells. Someone touched his ass and he was done. No one here was a demon except him. And with his hat over his ears and his rat robes jacket on, no one looked at him twice.</p><p>Too many smells made it harder to find Kagome but not impossible. He just had to focus. Inuyasha definitely didn’t miss this shit while he was locked up. But he was also way behind in the times; the dancing was far more… sexual than he remembered.</p><p>It made him uncomfortable as he focused on Kagome’s scent. It was mixed in with heavier (nastier) scenes but he soon locked on and followed it.</p><p>Only to nearly swallow his tongue.</p><p>Kagome must have figured out the same as him; there were no demons here. It was the only reason he could think for why she and Sango were now dancing suggestively together.</p><p>Inuyasha didn’t know whether to be turned on or pissed off. It was one thing for him to see his mate dancing like that but at least twenty pairs of eyes were on her right now. And Miroku was one of them so Inuyasha went with pissed.</p><p>He wasn’t of his right mind when he grabbed Kagome and dragged her off the ‘dance floor’ but she didn’t fight him on it. The whole time he was whispering his angry opposition to her actions through their link. She still had no clue how he did it but then again she still thought he meant ‘cellmates’ when he claimed her. Not only was his mate a Miko she was utterly clueless. It was cute up to a point but this wasn’t one of those times as he dragged her out into the empty street of the suburb they were ‘raiding’. It was dark but he could see. Kagome, on the other hand, couldn’t and tripped a bit in the night.</p><p>Since he had already told her why he was pissed as they moved away from the crowd, Kagome now huffed furiously at him. “I’m not going to apologize for blowing off some steam, Inuyasha. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve been outside around other people?!”</p><p>“Do you know how long it’s been for me? Take your number and times it times five and yet you didn’t see me acting like a goddamn fool in there!”</p><p>“I wasn’t acting like a fool,” she grinned as she said it, knowing exactly what she was doing to all those in that room watching her ass, “and last I checked, you aren’t the boss of me.”</p><p>“Oh but I am.” He closed in on her, pinning her to the fence around some yard with his arms next to her ribs. “And I’m getting tired of pretending, Kagome.”</p><p>“Pretending… what?”</p><p>Her excited breaths puffed against his face as he hovered inches from her. “Pretending that I don’t own you.”</p><p>Kagome growled and pushed him back; going under an arm when that didn’t work to get free. “You don’t own me!”</p><p>“Yes I do, Mate. And you own me.”</p><p>She stopped as did he; following behind her as she tried to walk away from him. “Why?” Kagome spun on her heel and shuddered at the sight of him lurking so close. “Why do you keep… calling me Mate?”</p><p>He took the single step that was between them away and grabbed her elbows tight. “You know why.”</p><p>No part of Inuyasha could take it anymore. The confusion and the doubt? How did Kagome keep thinking this was all some kind of need to protect? It was a need to protect because she was his fucking mate! And he needed her; wanted her more than anything. More than killing Naraku.</p><p>God help him, he went for it, brushing his lips across hers. Kagome was wearing red lipstick to match the red, loose top she wore. It hung off her shoulders and was tucked into her black, skin-tight jeans. She was so fucking sexy and then she was dancing? Not to mention playing coy with her feelings?</p><p>But he still felt doubt, unsure she understood her feelings. Which was why he only touched his lips to hers and sat back, waiting for her response. Her eyes were closed and he watched them flutter open. With her eyes dilated and her breathing hurried, he was pretty sure she wanted more. Which was why he grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her deep into his hold.</p><p>Their mouths molded to one another’s; pressing, nipping, sucking. But then Kagome pressed hard on his shoulders for freedom.</p><p>She was panting but held firm on his shoulders. “Tell me what you mean by ‘Mate’?!”</p><p>Inuyasha didn’t want to tell her; he wanted to show her, bending her back with his mouth on hers. Her arms now around his neck and her fingers in his hair, he heard the soft pat of his hat hitting the floor but didn’t give a shit who saw them now. He was busy.</p><p>Kagome was stroking his ears when he righted them. Walking her backward until she hit the wall. Grabbing her thighs, he had her legs wrapped around his waist while her hands were wrapped around his head.</p><p>This was heaven.</p><p>Kagome tasted like spicy cherries; her hot tongue kept flicking across his lips and fangs and making him weak in the knees. But then she suddenly pushed on his shoulders again. “Wait… wait…” he paused for her, holding tight to her ass, “are you.. sure?”</p><p>He was close to throwing her down in the middle of a hallway and she was asking if he was sure?</p><p>“We don’t have to… that is I’m sure… this has nothing to do with Naraku and I know you feel…”</p><p>“Kagome… shut up.”</p><p>When she looked like she might say more, he crushed his mouth to hers to stop her. Taking a step back proved to be a bad idea as he stumbled. But then they ended up on the floor; Kagome on top of him and he was more than fine with that.</p><p>His hands had made it up under her shirt and he was enjoying the smooth warm skin on her back when she started talking against his lips. “Inuyasha… Inuyasha…”</p><p>“That’s my name…”</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“What does it look like?”</p><p>“It looks like you’re oversleeping?”</p><p>“.....huh?”</p><p>She giggled and his eyes flew open. Kagome sat back, her hips lined up with his in a manner that had him twitching in his pants. “Get up, sleepyhead!” He didn’t find it funny, his head was far from sleepy right now. But then Kagome reached over and gently shoved him. “Come on, it’s time to get up!”</p><p>He flinched and opened his eyes for real. Kagome stood over him (not on top of him) dressed in dark colors that were slightly worn. They fit well but not like the clothes she was wearing in his dream.</p><p>“Oh fuck…” he groaned, rolling into his pillow and onto his belly. Which was a bad move since he had morning wood from his dream. “Shit!”</p><p>Kagome laughed but still gave him a peck on the cheek. Inuyasha was tempted to grab her and get a kiss on the lips before she stood upright. But he didn’t. With her clueless and only with him out of fear, he didn’t want to confuse her more. She was his Mate but she still didn’t know what that meant and he would never take advantage of her.</p><p>“Come on and get dressed! We have work to do!”</p><p>With a bounce in her step, Kagome blew out the door. He stared at it for a few seconds then switched to staring at the hole in their wall. Still covered with a sheet, he could make out shapes on the other side of it. One was Kagome and the other Sango. He wasn’t sure how he felt about how close the demon hunter and his mate had gotten.</p><p>There was nothing he could do about it; Kagome was a force of nature that brought out the best in everyone she was around. “Ugggg she’s going to be the death of me.” He muttered to himself and the ceiling. How he was ever going to survive being matched to a goddess, Inuyasha wasn’t sure.</p><p>“Alright, asshole, time to get up.” He told himself.</p><p>It was going to be a long-ass day.</p><p>He pushed off the bed he shared with his oblivious mate and threw on some clothes. Seriously, if Kagome wasn’t so goddamn adorable he might have pushed her down by now and shown her what a Mate was. His dream made sense; he was in pain.</p><p>That didn’t change his ridiculous attachment to the woman, bouncing around on her toes in an attempt to start warming up. Inuyasha dipped back and grabbed the item destined for Kagome. Sesshomaru had dug it up with their family fortune when they first came out here. Since dear old dad willed it to him, Sess promptly handed it over. But he could think of nothing better than to see it wrapped around Kagome; keeping her safe.</p><p>“Hey,” she turned to him immediately, not noticing that no one else had heard him since he called to her with their connection, “I uh, I have something for you.”</p><p>Inuyasha thrusted it out and it was just like the first time he gifted her a coat when they were locked up. “What’s this?” She asked innocently, tilting her big, beautiful blue eyes up at him.</p><p>“I told you I’d get you a new coat.”</p><p>She gingerly picked it from his fingers and slipped it on. “Wow. It’s even red like the last one!”</p><p>“But this one,” he whispered and leaned in as close as he could get away with, “this one will protect you way better. Always wear it, Kagome. Promise me.”</p><p>She smiled, placing a tender hand on his cheek that made his damn knees weak. “I promise.”</p><p>“That’s a good Mate.”</p><p>Her bell-like giggle made him flush and when she pressed her lips to his cheek, it took all his demon strength not to turn into it and get her lips. “I didn’t get you anything this time. I guess there’s always White Day.”</p><p>Kagome tiptoed away while he reeled in her wake. “What the hell does White Day have to do with it?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>